The present invention relates to a turret apparatus provided with an automatic tool changer in a machine tool, and particularly relates to an arrangement in structure of a turret head and an automatic tool changer.
In an apparatus which is proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 61-66751 (not a prior art), when one of the main shafts of a turret head is opposed to a work, the other main shaft is indexed into a tool portion while being kept facing upwards, so that a tool socket portion of the main shaft is in the upwrds facing state in changing a tool. Accordingly, not only there is a possibility of entry of dust or the like into the tool socket portion, but the automatic tool changer is required to oppose to the upwards facing main shaft, so that the tool exchanger becomes different from a general one and therefore becomes complicated.